Inevitable Deprivation
by monochromevelyn
Summary: Kagami spent a week away now is desperate for Aomine's touch. smut


The sound of jingling keys from the front door could be heard from the kitchen. Aomine's head peeked through the opening, watching the owner of the apartment unlocking and locking the door behind him, taking off his shoes and walking further inside.

"I'm home."

"How do you know I'm here? Welcome back," uttered the bluenette as he stepped out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front his chest.

Kagami dropped his bag and rubbed behind his neck, tired. "I saw your shoes."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled inwardly for overlooking that fact. "I hope you've eaten because there's nothing to eat around here. I've just finished the last cup noodle you have."

"I've had dinner," the red head walked closer, until the proximity between them reached zero value, both of his hands placed against the wall by the side of Aomine's head.

Kagami growled in the other male's ear, nipping his earlobe repeatedly in slow motion. "Now I want dessert."

The bluenette wore his usual feral smile as he gave into the the redhead's desire, his hands went up in the other man's shirt, tracing along the tough bundle of muscles as he pushed their body closer together. When he had enough assailing his favourite spot, Kagami trailed wet, sloppy kisses from the ear, all along the jaw until his soft lips met the plush ones of the bluenette. Their tongue danced away until both fell into a synchronized rhythm, they enjoyed the tempo before the battle for dominance began. Kagami pulled his lips away to catch his breath before diving in for another breathless kiss, another intense lips caressing and grazing provoked by Aomine's lustful gaze that swallowed him whole. He could feel all his blood rushed to the south, tight bulging in his pants became more painful by the moment. Aomine smirked as his attention shifted towards Kagami's member that was begging for attention. Intentionally rubbing his equally swollen member on Kagami's as the bluenette thrust his hip forward; a short, sensual groan escaped the redhead that allowed Aomine's tongue to march in against the tongue that fell back, attacking the inside of his mouth until both aces went out of breath.

"You want me to help you with that?" A sneaky smirk played by the bluenette's mouth, mere centimetres separating his lips and the redhead's, breath intermingling. Kagami failed to bit back a moan as Aomine continually grinding against his hips. "You're rather needy today, aren't you, _Taiga_?"

The redhead mind was clouded with hunger for the other male's touch to be barking a retort for the accusation. The Seirin's ace threw out a bunch of words instead of forming a coherent sentence.

"Aomine, bed. Now."

Without a second wasted; they wrestled their way into the bedroom, Aomine complying with his lover's request. Both desperate in heat, overtaken by lust; they helped each other in removing their garments, shedding article by article along the path taken towards the bedroom as they tugged one another's lips in a playful bite. Without even realizing it, Kagami was strewn on the bed buck naked, the taller male straddled the redhead by the waist, pinning his hands on top him as he planted another kiss.

Much like the usual Aomine in the court, his action on the bed was nonetheless agile and unpredictable. One moment he was on the redhead's mouth planting ferocious kisses, a fraction of seconds later it was already on the long shaft that was already dripping with pre-cum, taking in the fully erected member in his mouth.

Kagami yanked the blue locks away with much force almost immediately.

"Aomine, don't. I'm almost there– hnggg – "

"Then just let it out," replied the bluenette in a hushed tone, feral smile returned to his face. "You've been holding it back for a week."

The redhead caved; flustered, soft moans found its way out of his throat as his hand guided the bluehead to lick along the length, taking it in all the way inside Aomine's warm cavern. He pushed and pulled the head carefully not to induce his lover's gag reflex, drowning in the pleasure in being blown off the pent up desire. The bluenette head bobbed up and down, pumping his own member while they were at it at the same pace to gain the pleasure. A little extra grazing by his teeth along the glans penis sent Kagami over the edge; his hand tightly clumping the blue locks as he spilled the milky content of one week worth in his lover's mouth, dripping down his chin and splashed across the tanned face.

Kagami head fell on the soft pillow, his back flat against the mattress.

"Sorry about that," muttered the redhead in low breath, all spent after the explosive release.

Aomine crawled back up on top of his lover, straddling the redhead by the waist, his hard cock rubbing against the perfectly sculpted abs. The bluenette reached for a kiss, giving the man a taste of his own cum before the Touou ace wiped it off his face.

"The intense training camp shit really did you good, huh. Seems like you didn't even jerk off while you were away," smirked Aomine as his head took a momentary rest against the nape of Kagami's neck, delicately biting the sensitive spot near the red locks he discovered a while back to excite his lover again. He played the redhead's penis in his hands, rubbing it in a slow yet aggressive manner for it to stand up. Aomine's mission was a success as he felt a groan rumbled against the other male's chest, color returning to the redhead's face.

"Of course I didn't, idiot. I'm not as perverted and horny with unresolved sexual tension issue as you are."

"Really? Because your body is screaming it all the other way around."

"Shut up."

"Tcchh, that's not the way to appreciate someone who made you feel good, Kagami."

"Stop talking, you're killing the mood."

"True that," the bluenette extended his hand to reach out for the drawer, blindly rummaging through the stuffs in it and pulled out what he wanted. Pouring a generous amount of the cold liquid on his hand, the bluenette waste no time in preparing his lover who was already flexing his legs, waiting for the fingers to stretch his hole. He was itching to get Aomine's thick, strong shaft inside him. His body would react by mere flash of memories of it from the countless number of times they had engaged in the lecherous activity, as though it had a mind of its own and it was filled only with Aomine; Aomine's shape, Aomine' size, Aomine's habit. Kagami was so lost in his own thought of the bluenette, he didn't realize that his partner was already putting in the third finger in, stretching him from every angle possible.

Aomine took his fingers out and slide his aching member all the way in with no warning, causing the other male to jolt back in surprise and pain, hands fisting the sheet beneath it.

"Fuck," barked Kagami as he fought a single tear formed in his eyes from falling. "That hurts, you bastard!"

"But you like it rough, don't you?"

Another devilish smile escaped the bluenette lips as he rocked his body back and forth, shoving his joystick in a steadily increasing pace, amused by the grunts and breathless groans that escaped the dishonest man in his arms. Kagami simply groused louder at the statement, temporarily sedated by the overwhelming pleasure he was deprived of for an entire week. His hips moved on its own accord, body arching at the touch, closing in the gap between them as he grinded their puckered nipples against each other.

"A – Aomine, I'm close."

"Good. Come for me," he growled in a low sensual, steamy voice in the redhead ear, nibbling it while he was at it. Like an absolute order; Kagami came, thick creamy liquid spread everywhere, on his abdomen, on his chest, on his sheet .The spasm from the orgasm created a ripple affect; sending the bluenette in a dizzying release, shooting his entire content inside his lover. He pulled his flaccid shaft out, all spent, before collapsing next of the redhead. They lie there for quite some time before the Seirin's ace cleared his throat.

"Ah, crap. I don't think I'll be able to survive without you from now own," Kagami brought his hand to his face, hiding the pinked cheek behind it as he let the heartfelt confession out.

Aomine chuckled as he nestled his face in the sea of red locks, pulling the other male into an embrace, fingers intertwined.

"That's cool. I'm not planning to go anywhere else anyway."

**END**

* * *

**A/N : So, uhh, my first smut. What do you guys think? Reviews, good or bad are always welcomed. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
